Ginger (Talking Tom and Friends)/Appearances
Talking Friends * Attack of the Tech! * Foolf * Jet Pack Cat * Newserator * Rock the Catsbah * Shake that Tail * Multipli-Kitty * Super Tom * Angry Parrots * Tom After Tom Talking Tom and Friends Season 1 * The Audition * Untalking Tom * Friendly Customer Service * Future Tron * Assertive App * Magnetic Ben * Angela's Scarf * Ben's High Score * Strategic Hot Mess * Man on the Moon * Man on the Moon 2 * Hank the Millionaire * App-y Halloween! * Big Ben * Think Hank * The Germinator * Hank the Director * Glove Phone * Ping Pong Wizard * Doc Hank * Angela's Heckler * Blanket Fort * CEO in Trouble * The Perfect Roommate * The Contest * Angela's Critic * The Perfect Day * Tom's Love Song * Ghost Pirate Hunting * Tennis Kid * Every Girl's Dream * Lost Friend Will Zee * Angela's Secret * Jetpack Ninja * Online Romance * Friends Forever * Daddy Ben * The Famous Monster * Heatwave * Germinator 2: Zombies * Angela the Cheerleader * Hank's New Job * Parallel Universe * Love Formula * Funny Robot Galileo * The Voice Switch * Poker Face * Museum Madness * Embarrassing Memories * A Secret Worth Keeping: Part One * A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Two * A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Three Season 2 * Forgotten Kiss * Extreme First Date * Just Friends * Couples Clash (Part 1) * Couples Clash (Part 2) * The Backup Genius * The Cool and the Nerd * The Sabotage * Vote for Tom! * Happy Town * The Nerd Club * Taco Spaghetti Burger * Double Date Disaster * Email Fail * Babysitter Tom * Garage Feast Day * Back to School * The Love Ride * Bye, Bye, Bongo! * Space Conflicts VIII * Angie Fierce * Landlord In Love * Fishy Business * Angela The Psychic * The Deep Secret Season 3 * Pirates Of Love * Superhero Picnic * Mission: Delete * A Garage Affair * Talent Show * The Queen of Drones * Treasure Hunt * The Galactic Friends * Troubled Couples * The Lost Scouts * Hero Hank * Fancy Party * The Substitute Teacher * Tom the Brave * The Sixth Friend * Kids Again * The Other Tom * The Big Nano Lie * Corn Heads * Hank vs. Vampires * The Dance Contest * Unfriend 'Em All! * The Yes Girl * Cheat Code * Retro Sonic Angela * Glitch Apocalypse Season 4 * Where's Angela? * The Digital Queen * The Good Germ * Ben's Digital Detox * Worst Mayor Ever * Tom the Bodyguard * The Great Taxi Race * Supermodel Tom * Who is Becca? * Mystery Crate Empire * Save The Tree * Movie Star Angelo * The Secret Life of Ms. Vanthrax * The Mystery of the Pyramid * Happy Anniversary * The Cursed Game * Hank's TV Party * The Bad Germ * Space Rescue * The Weather Machine * Boyfriend Stealer Minisodes * Anti-Social * Super Vacuum * Angela's Surprise Talking Tom and Friends Minis * aThe Big Move * A Rough Start * Part Time Job * Camping Trip * A Big Thank You * Tom's New Love * Diet Plan * Horror Movie Night * Summer Heat * Messy Guests * Underground Adventure * Angela's Lost Phone * Lonely Boy Ginger * The Lost Drone * New Year's Wishes * Cooking Contest * Night of Shooting Stars * Tom Needs Help * Ginger Wants to Sleep * Selfie Superstar * Angela's Pink Cake * Ginger the Date Crasher * The Flood * Angela the Detective * No Time for Friends * Bzz! Annoying Mosquito * Swimming Pool Challenge * Angela on Mystery Island * No Fun for Ginger * Camera! Action! * Tom the Bodyguard * A Gift for Angela * Winter Championship * The Unlucky Gift * Angela's Birthday Surprise * Lunar New Year Celebrations * Smartphone Diet * The Flying Machine * Lost in the Forest * Microwave MEGA-Problem * Hide and Seek * The Magic Show Talking Tom Heroes Category:Appearances